AIM with Bella and the Cullens
by octobervampire
Summary: yes,yes i know another AIM fanfic i was bored so yeah;Bella got AIM and told the Cullens about it. Now Bella's going emo, Emmett is just emmett ,edward is freaking out, and well Alice is all ways shopping and much much more...sumary might suck but plz R
1. Chapter 1: Emo?

**a/n:okay this is my first fanfic and i was just bored so this just might be updated every time i get bored; hope you enjoy reading it**

_**summary:yes,yes i know another AIM fanfic i was bored so yeah;Bella got AIM and told the Cullens about it what will happen when they can't get off it be cause it's so addicting?okay the summary might suck but please R&R anyway(btw this is my first fanfic i might come up with actual storys later :D)**_

_**Disclaimer:i do not own twilight nor will i ever but you know what i can keep on wishing**_

**Bella:hOpE2BaVamp**

**Edward:Bella's4ever**

**Alice:ShopTilliDrop**

**Jasper:emolove**

**Emmet:strongerthenabear**

**Rosalie:rEdRoSeS**

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed on**_

**hOpE2BaVamp:Hello!?Edward u there!?i have 2 tell u some thing**

_**Bella's4ever has signed on**_

**Bella's4ever: yes, my love, I'm on. What do you have to tell me?**

_**strongerthenabear has signed on**_

_**ShopTilliDrop has singed on**_

_**rEdRoSeS has singed on**_

_**emolove has singed on**_

**strongerthenabear:hey bella and edward...BELLA!! have u been sugar high yet?**

**ShopTilliDrop:shut up emmet she should be sugar high later in like 10 min **

**emolove:hi guys**

**rEdRoSeS:hey guys shut up bella has to say something and i want to no what mess she's gotten in to now**

**hOpE2BaVamp:thanks rose btw hi guys um... u no what i'll tell u later oh jasper nice name u like emos i didn't no that **

**emolove:um... no it just has to do with my power...um...y?**

**hOpE2BaVamp:because it has to do with what i have to tell u**

**Bella's4ever:bella, love, what do have to tell us?**

**strongerthenabear:alice how much longer till she's sugar high?**

**ShopTilliDrop:right after she tells us what she needs to tell us she's drinking coffe right now with a whole lot of sugar so shut up every one**

**hOpE2BaVamp:um... i've got an emo hair cut, dyed it black with red streaks, through out y old clothes whent to ****Hot Toppic, Spencers, and Zummez**** bought new clothes, while i was at ****Hot Toppic**** i got snake bites, a septum ring, gouges in both my ears, and a nose ring. And i bought tons of awesome new cds i love them**

**ShopTilliDrop:...**

**emolove:...**

**strongerthenabear:...**

**rEdRoSeS:...**

**hOpE2BaVamp:is that all yall have to say?**

**Bella's4ever:bella why did you but holes in you face and can you tell me where these holes are?**

**hOpE2BaVamp:sure! I LOVE ESCAPE THE FATE!! um...the snake bites are on my lower lip the septum ring is in between my nostrils the gouges are in the same area of reagular ear rings but they are much bigger then reagular ear rings and a small nose ring nothing to big or it will clash with the septum ring and i didn't want that**

_To many messages were sent in at one time please wait one moment while your computer prosses the messages_

_please wait one moment_

_please wait one moment_

**hOpE2BaVamp:ugh what ever**

_**hOpE2BaVamp has singed off**_

**a/n: okay i no that wasn't that funny i'm sorry about that the first person who reviews gets to tell me what the next chapter will be **

**please review**


	2. AN: PLEASE READ!

**AUTHER'S NOTE PLEASE READ!!**

**i need help i've already have half of the second chapter but i need to no what funny thing yall want emmet to do **

**then when i pick one of yalls ideas i will update**

**and i will say in an auther's note who ever came up with the idea ) that way yall get creadit to**

**thanks for helping,**

**hugges and kisses**

**bree**


	3. Chapter 2:materal girls?

**a/n: sorry about the last chap. it wasn't that funny i no that S but i'll **_**try**_** to make this chapter funny PS: Bella will stay emo in this chapter **

_**Disclaimer:I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! STOP ASKING! P**_

**Bella:hOpE2BaVamp**

**Edward:Bella's4ever**

**Alice:ShopTilliDrop**

**Emmett:strongerthenabear**

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed on**_

_**ShopTilliDrop has signed on**_

**hOpE2BaVamp:hi alice**

**ShopTilliDrop: hi bella guess what**

**hOpE2BaVamp: wat alice**

**ShopTilliDrop: emmet is going to get himself in a sticky situation today**

**hOpE2BaVamp: dosn't he always **

**ShopTilliDrop: yeah thats true **

**hOpE2BaVamp: so wats he going to do this time**

**ShopTilliDrop: you'll find out later**

**hOpE2BaVamp:fine i'll talk to you later**

**ShopTilliDrop: bye ttyl**

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed off**_

_**ShopTilliDrop has signed off**_

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed on**_

_**Bella's4ever has signed on**_

**hOpE2BaVamp: Damn it edward i'm bleeding now!**

**Bella's4ever: well i'm sorry but all your piercings make it hard to kiss you! **

**hOpE2BaVamp: and this is coming from Mr. Perfect HA!**

**Bella's4ever: it's not my falt they are in the way!**

_**ShopTilliDrop has signed on**_

**ShopTilliDrop: wat r u 2 bitching about now! dose it have 2 do with bella's piercings again?**

**hOpE2BaVamp:yes alice actually it dose edward can't seem to find a way 2 kiss me with out making me BLEED!**

**Bella's4ever: well if you took them out maybe I can kiss you with out making you bleed besides i think they are ugly**

**hOpE2BaVamp: i can't believe u called them ugly dose that mean ur calling me ugly now because if u haven't noticed THEY ARE ON ME !! SO YOU KNOW WAT UR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FIND AWAY TO KISS ME WITH OUT MAKING ME BLEED!!**

**ShopTilliDrop:WILL YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!?**

**Bella's4ever:...**

**hOpE2BaVamp:...**

**ShopTilliDrop: thank you... now i wan't both of u to sign out now and you'll bot do that in 7.6 seconds**

( 7.6 seconds later)

_**Bella's4ever has signed out**_

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed out**_

**ShopTilliDrop:ahhhhhhhhhhh peace and quiet oh well i'm out of here**

_**ShopTilliDrop has signed out**_

_**strongerthenabear has signed on**_

_**hOpE2BaVamp has signed on**_

**strongerthenabear:bella just the human i was looking for**

**hOpE2BaVamp:what r u up 2 emmett(a/n: am i spelling his name right?)**

**strongerthenabear: can i tell youuuu soommmmmeeeeee thinnnngggggggggg **

**hOpE2BaVamp:go ahead...**

**strongerthenabear: do you no what edwards favoret song is?**

**hOpE2BaVamp: no... why?**

**strongerthenabear:because i do...**

**hOpE2BaVamp: okayyyyyy and thats so important to me how?**

**strongerthenabear: bella... you should be ashamed of your self**

**hOpE2BaVamp: all right all right wats the song**

**strongerthenabear: "cuz we are liiving in a matreal world and i am a matreal girl"**

**hOpE2BaVamp:... i didn't no u were a girl hahahahaha**

**strongerthenabear: noooooooooooooo bella thats the song**

_**Bella's4ever has signed on**_

**hOpE2BaVamp:edward!!...i didn't no your favoret song was materal girl**

**Bella's4ever: um...bella what are you talking about?**

**hOpE2BaVamp: but em-EMMETT!!**

**strongerthenabear: ahahahahahahahhaahahaahhah lmfao**

**hOpE2BaVamp: i hate you **

**strongerthenabear: bye bella**

_**strongerthanabear has signed off**_

**hOpE2BaVamp: urgh**

**a/n: i think that was too long but oh well sorry i haven't updated in a while i had to get stuff for skool and all that jazz**

_**special thanks to:...**_

_**malesfortwilight **__**and **__**jakesxImprint**_

**thank yall soooooooooooooooooo much from the bottom of my cold black heart **

**hugges and kisses**

**bree**


	4. sorry guys

Ok sorry guys I broke my key bored and my computer has all the chapters for the stories in it and I haven't gotten a new on yet so I cant do any thing so ill let you kno whn I get a new computer

SORRY AGIAIN!!!!

Lov yall! bree


End file.
